A bipolar plate is one component in a PEM (proton electrolyte membrane) fuel cell. The bipolar plate occupies about 80% of the total weight and constitutes 45% of the stack cost. The bipolar plate is generally configured to redistribute reactants uniformly over the active areas, remove heat from active areas, collect and carry current from one cell to another, and prevent leakage of reactants and coolants. In addition, the bipolar plates provide structural support to hold the fuel cell stack together. Yet another role of the bipolar plates is water management, i.e., to keep the MEA (membrane electrode assembly) humidified, yet not flooded.